


D Strider is so Not Okay

by marvelousmelly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know what posessed me to write this, M/M, Trans Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmelly/pseuds/marvelousmelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes off to college worried about how well he and his roomie will get along once they find out his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's the crack ass of dawn and you are not happy to hear your brother clattering around in the living room. Really though, what time even is it? Oh God fucking fuck shit, it's 6a.m. Bro, what the hell, go back to bed. It's too fucking early for shit, and since when did that asshole ever get up before two in the afternoon? Oh, that's right, college move in day. Son of a bitch, he's preparing to send your ass off to school. You knew he was eager to get rid of you, but fuck not this eager. “Dude, can you make just a little more noise. I'm afraid I might just fall asleep with all that silence.” You mumble to yourself. Silence. Fuck, he heard you. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Wham the door slams open.

“Get your ass out of bed little man. I was willing to give you a few extra minutes, but ya had to go making snarky comments. Get up.” Is he fucking serious? He did not hear what the fuck you said, that's bullshit. No, fuck him, no, you are not getting your ass out of this cozy fucking bed. Why do you even have to get up this early anyways? The college will still be letting you move in if you get there after 8a.m. You pull your blankets tighter around you to show him that you do not plan to cooperate.

“Fuck off. What's it matter if we leave now or later?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your lazy ass ain't got most of his shit packed yet and that it's going to take a good minute to do it. You've had fuckin' weeks to do this man, there's no time left.” He doesn't even understand your busy schedule, does he? 

“Hey, man, it's whatever. It won't take me any time at all to pack.”

“Yeah, so what is it exactly that won't take time? Because I'm pretty sure all you have packed is your bag of dirty laundry from your senior trip. Unless a couple of shirts and a pair of pants is all ya plan to bring with ya to school I would suggest gettin' your ass in gear.” Oh shit, that's right you already have a nifty bag packed. Well, that's one bag down. You're totally pro at this. Though you are more than willing to wear one pair of pants for the entire semester, you aren't sure they'll last so many washes and you could probably stand to take a few more shirts. You guess you should pack. You get out of your comfortable bed and comply to your brother's wishes. 

“Fine, if you're gonna bitch about it so much I suppose I will get out of my bed. But don't think it's because you're right.” He's totally right. It took ten minutes to get you up, but you're up. God damn you do not want to fucking do this. “Alright, out. I gotta get myself some clothes on.” 

“Okay, just hurry it the fuck up. I don't think anyone will be too happy to hear ya getting' moved in after they've settled in.” As he closes the door you strip off your night shirt and look at yourself in the mirror. You look at your chest dissatisfied with what you see, but more than that the sight gives you fear. You are afraid about where you'll be placed to live in the dorms and even more if your new roommate will accept you. The dorms are coed in terms of having males and females all in the same building, but that's certainly not the case with rooming. You're afraid that they placed you with the wrong roommate, that they placed you with a girl, that they think you're female. You don't know which would be worse though, her being on constant guard living with a man or a dude giving you shit for being born female. You sigh and pick your binder up off of your dresser, pull it over, and quickly put a shirt and pants on. Time to get packing. Your name is Dave Strider and you are scared to shit of college. 

–

You finally hit the road to school at around noon because it really did take you for fucking ever to pack your shit. Damn, you hate to admit that Bro was right. It's currently going on three and you're still about half an hour away from campus. The ride is taking way longer than you thought it would and you're kind of worried about how far from home you seem to be. There's no quick and easy trips home from here if you're having a rough time, you just have to stick it out. You get to sit there in your dorm with your shitty roommate and just sulk. Fuck, you haven't even got there yet and you already hate it. “Hey, kid, ya doin' alright over there? Ain't been sayin' much.”

“What? Oh, I'm good. I just got caught up thinking about what my roomie will be like. Need to know if they can handle all the cool Dave Strider's got.” While you can fool just about anyone with your poker face you know Bro can see right through it, but you thought you should at least give it a try. 

“Oh, I see. Ya are thinkin' about your roomie, but it ain't about if they're cool. You're hopin' for a fine piece a ass, ain't ya? Barely outta the house and he's already thinkin' about getting' some tail.” Oh dear God no. He's not going to do it. There's no way that his parting conversation will be it. Not the talk. He already gave you it. “Now, I know you're gonna get into relations,” Oh dear sweet fucking Jesus H Christ no. “but ya gotta be sure to use protection.”

“Bro, you already gave me the talk years ago. Please just stop. Like I know all about safe sex, you know, condoms and shit. Etcetera etcetera.”

“I know, kid, but I wanna spit some cold hard facts at ya about STDs and shit. Ya know how common that shit is on college campus'? Pretty fuckin' common. Fuckin' epidemics goin' on in these places, ya know?” God damn it. You groan loudly in hopes that he'll just fucking stop. “Okay, listen, I know that ya got your birth control and that ya may think that'll be all ya need to keep yourself from becomin' a dad, but I gotta make sure ya use condoms. Can't be gettin' STDs.”

“Oh my God, can we not. I just, I know, dude. Look at me, I still haven't had a kid yet, have I? I will be fine. And look, you don't see me scratching at my junk, do you? I am clean as shit.”

“I know, but I just wanna make sure. I can't be there to bust in on ya in your room like I have. Just gotta keep ya safe. You're my little bro and your future means a lot.” Nope, nope, do not do this. You swear to God if this goes any further you are going to flip off the handle. “Just be careful, take advantage of your resources, ya know?” 

“Yeah, dude I know all about these resources. You told me them years ago. I know what the deal is and I know that you're concerned, whatever, I just need you to shut up. I had more than my fill of sex talk the first time around.” He just shakes his head and you know he's thinking that you're going to come home for Thanksgiving with some news, but he's wrong. That is not going to happen. “Besides, dude, I need to find someone to bone first. I'm not just gonna show up to the building have a flock of men ready to go.” You can see a growing discomfort at the subject, he's not too fond about the idea that you'll be getting all up and in it with so many people, but fuck if you care. As long as it shuts him the fuck up.

“Hey, look kid, there's the campus. Ya gonna miss me when I'm gone?” Yes, you'll fucking miss this big dumb fucking asshole.

“Only when I start to miss the sweet sounds of puppet sex and the smell of rotten take out wafting from the living room.” You know he'll appreciate the sentiment. 

“Aw, damn, you're gonna make me cry. I'm gonna miss ya ass too.” He pulls up to the curb by the dorms and turns to you. “Come on, kid, bring it in.” 

“Dude, no, there's not even a point. You still have to help me move my shit in.” He just shakes his head and leans forward. “Dude, dude, no. Stop that right now. God damn it, Bro. And there you go.” His arms are wrapped around you in a tight bro hug and you are not getting emotional right now. Nope. You are thoroughly in control of your emotions. That is not a tear poking at the line of your eye. Stop it, you get your ass right back in there. He will not get the satisfaction of seeing you cry and if this is you know just imagine how you'll be feeling when he does leave. Oh God. “O-okay, Bro. We can stop hugging-g now. Fuck.” Your voice has betrayed you. 

“I knew I could break ya. Alright, fine I'll let ya go, but only to move ya in. Let's go.” Finally you get to move in. Shit, finally you get to see who you'll be rooming with. Please just let them be cool with you.

–

You finally got all of your shit into your room, but when you first arrived your roommate's shit was there while they were nowhere to be seen. It's left you in suspense, but you believe that is all about to change. The door opens and... “God damn it, all my hopes fucking dashed in one quick door opening. I was hoping your ass wouldn't show up to school, but now I guess you'll be taking my space and air now. Welcome to our shitty dorm.” And with that you've met your roommate. An angry little man with wild hair and tired eyes. Fuck if he's gonna be cool with you. 

“Fuck, dude, couldn't be a little more hospitable, could you? The fuck ever, the name's Dave.” You outstretch your hand in hopes of getting something at least remotely friendly out of this guy, but instead he just stares at you.

“You live here, I don't need to be hospitable.”

“Okay, crabby pants, moving on, what's your name? I feel like I should get something in return for mine.” He just walks passed you to his bed and plops himself down. “Dude, your name. Seriously, I'd like to have a name to bitch about instead of just describing you.”

“If you insist my name is Karkat. And if anything I think that I will be the one bitching about you.” Wow, okay fuck this guy. This is not going to work out at all. Sure, you can be a bit of a complete ass, but this guy is just a straight up prick. You can already tell this will be a long ass year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I'm writing this, but yo whatever. The title will probably change at some point and I also apologize for whatever the fuck the sex talk part was about. I don't know why I did that either. Maybe because I want to raise awareness about STDs? Maybe I'll make a sexy chapter? Whatever who cares. Just enjoy the read


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy took me a month, but here's a chapter. Hopefully I can find more time for writing and can give y'all what you want

After that horrible display you escorted Bro out of the dorm for your final goodbyes. Fuck you don't want to see him go, especially if your only companion for the next week is that asshole. “Alright, little man, it's time for me ta go. Anything ya wanna say before I do? Last chance.” Is there anything you want him to know? Let's see, yeah, your absolute fucking gratitude for everything.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks? Is that it? Thanks for what?” Why can't he just take it and go? Dragging it out only makes it harder.

“You know, thanks. For taking care of me and shit. Especially for accepting me when no one else would.” You really hate to see him go and you're getting kind of shaky on your grasp with emotions. Hell, you had to stifle a sob by the end of that. 

“Kid,” he steps forward to pull you into another hug before he leaves and you just can't do it. You thought that first hug was hard you ain't seen nothing. The tears spring from your eyes the second his hands touch your back. “ya don't ever gotta worry about me not accepting ya. You're my kin and there ain't nothin' that'll change that. I love ya, kid.” No, you aren't sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, that's another kid. They just kind of look at you. Fuck, who are you kidding? You fucking love this guy.

“That was fucking lame.” You choke out. “I won't lie though, I won't get to say it to your face for a while, I love you, Bro.” There you fucking admitted it and he'll never let you live it down because you're supposed to be a stone cold mother fucker. “Are you happy?”

“When I said ya'd break I didn't think it'd be this bad. Sonuva bitch.” Fuck him, you are not going to ruin this moment. This is a once in a lifetime moment, you thought it'd be your wedding or some shit, but no, it's college. Alright, Dave, you have to pull yourself together. You pull away with one final sob. “Alright, I'm happy I got that out of ya. I'm an old man and ain't nothin' more heartfelt than ya kid tellin' ya that.” You lift your shades to wipe your eyes. No one's going to be able to see that you've been crying, but it burns a little bit letting the tears sit. 

“What a fucking display.” Oh God damn it, not this fucker. You'll let him be a pain in the ass in your room, but you'll be damned if you're going to let him stomp on your lifetime moment. 

“Hey, asshole, ya wanna keep to yaself?” God damn him, there's that fucking accent. And you worked so hard on getting rid of it. “I'm tryin' ta have myself a moment with my bro. God damn ain't no one got any manners these days.” Fuck, just fucking fuck off, guy. You just want one nice fucking moment before your bro goes and this mother fucker wants to just ruin everything. 

“I'm not the one shoving my incestuous love into the faces of others. Which is, by the way, absolutely fucking disgusting.” Is he fucking kidding? 

“Listen here, shit stain, I just wanna have a nice moment with my brother before I'm stranded with your rude ass for months on end. Alright? So if ya'd just fuck off to who the hell cares and give me my mother fuckin' moment before I kick your ass. Do not fuckin' test me, guy.” You swear to God you're going to have to call Bro for bail by the end of the semester. This kids heads going to wind up through a door at some point, you're sure of it. Assault charges? Yeah, you don't care honestly, you just wanna kick this kids ass. 

He just rolls his eyes and you're pretty sure you heard him say something under his breath as he walks away. That just gets under your skin and you know that he knows that. Don't let it get to you. You'll only be giving him the upper hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. All I do anymore is work and I don't get a lot done outside of it, errands, and cleaning.

You decide that you just want to wander campus to cool down, but you're not sure that you'll feel much better. He just keeps showing up and you're stuck with him until you can hopefully get new housing. Fuck, he'll probably just pop up on your walk. Oh God how you hate that idea. Just cool it, you don't have to stick around campus during the day, just roam the city. Anything has got to be better than him.

You approach the towns main road on the edge of of campus. This is it, you're going to find your place. It'll be yours and yours only, and he won't be there. He can't be there. Walking up the road you don't see a whole lot starting off, just a bank and a few houses. You know there's got to be more. Maybe you should have paid more mind to what was around on the drive up. You keep walking, there you go there's some more happening here. Some restaurants, a psychic, a costume shop, and... A tattoo parlor. Oh hell yes. You don't know how you're going to spend your time here, but you know you are.

The place is called Ink Jet and you approach it excitedly, but what exactly do you plan on doing here? You don't have any intentions of getting a tattoo, but when in Rome you guess. You walk in to see a woman at the counter, her arms covered in flowers and honey combs. Wow, the art on her is wonderful. You really have to admire the work. "Hi, can I help you?" She interrupts your thoughts and takes you off guard.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could go ahead and speak to someone about getting a tattoo done. If no one's busy that is." God what are you doing here, you don't even have a plan. You should have kept walking, you were pretty sure you saw a thrift store not too far down the road. That would have been a way better idea, not to mention not permanent.

"Well you're in luck, kind of. We have our top apprentice open at the moment, basically the same as a hired artist. If you want you can check their art book. On the table." You turn to begin searching, but you don't know where to even start, she didn't give a name. Fuck, you turn to the woman ready to ask, "The name's Kat. It should be the one to your left," you start reaching. "Almost, the one below, yeah that one. You'll just love Kat."

Wow, she wasn't kidding. They're amazing. You see their portrait work on the first page and it doesn't even look like it's ink. Any you've ever seen looked distorted, but this one doesn't at all. Good Lord, the next page has a pinup girl in beautiful color. Her curls a lovely yellow and her skirt is just so blue. Whatever ink they buy cannot be cheap, but it has got to be worth the money. You hear the woman in the next room speaking to someone.

"Yeah, I have someone in there looking at your stuff now. He looks pretty interested, so be ready to talk to him."

"Well tell them to hurry up! I don't have all day to wait, I have to get to work." That voice, oh Fuck no. Oh Jesus Fuck no.


End file.
